Happy Birthday Shadow
by ElectricCircuslover
Summary: It's a story about human and Experiment comparison. No action or romance here :B


Happy Birthday Shadow

ElectricCircuslover: I had plans on working on a continuation of events after 'Forward' but I was too tired and distracted to work on it diligently so I failed to produce a birthday story for my OC Shadow today. I just titled it what is now because it was his birthday and he needs a story where he's positive and content. This story is before he was experimented on by Jumba who accidently created Shade, Shadow's split-personality that escaped Shadow's mind and body, turning Shadow into timid depressed wimp. Then he was experimented on again and it mutated him and that put more stress. Basically this is before Shadow was hit by this shit :c This story is a tribute to 'What Am I?' which I created five or six years ago which was a story about human and Experiment comparison. This story is like that but I wanted to "Update" it currently.

Enjoy!

.

.

It was another sunny day on the island of Kauai. The heat was warm and the wind was pleasant. The day seemed like the perfect day to get out and have fun. While everyone flocked to the beach for fun and relaxation, a black Stitch with red eyes sat with legs crossed and Mom on his lap on the cliff looking at the distance. With no sounds of people talking and ambient noises in its place soothed Shadow, making him comfortable to just enjoy the solitude.

"Sixteen years old already, Mom. If I was human I'd be driving already, but, it's okay. I prefer flight and teleportation anyways. It's such a nice day. The beach looks a bit crowded today. Not really a fan of that. Need a break from everyone anyways," Shadow smiled, lying down on his back as he stared at the clouds, "Maybe a few years down the road I'll get a job somewhere in space. Though, I doubt I'll find a place as great as Kauai out there but one could hope. Maybe I won't leave this planet at all. Maybe I could be Richter's bouncer and make a living among the other Experiments. Or, I could learn how to cook and help mom at her desert shop. Mother isn't very stingy with money so I guess it could work out. The possibilities are only endless if you're a human. Though, that's what you get when you live on a planet with primitive sentient beings. Not saying that Experiments are any different from the humans as we are still new to this planet. At least we are more accepting of others than the humans are with their own race. You're gay on this planet you're labeled as a monster that will defile any church you set your foot in. If you're black you're automatically watched like a dog because white folk believe that they're all drug addicts and thieves. I've seen a lot of white humans on the news getting busted with drugs too and yet they still hold on to that stereotype. As much as I want to know what it feels like to be human, I won't compromise the life I was given for that. Though, five fingers seems better than my four fingers but probably not by much. Think I would prefer to have small fingernails instead of claws but that's what gloves are for, he…he…yeah…" he sighed.

Shadow stared at the sky for several minutes, yawning as he relaxed on the grass. He closed his eyes and let out his large demon wings. The black b-x didn't have his eyes closed for long as he heard a girl's voice call his name.

"Hey Shadow. Your mom told me I'd find you here. I don't' come here often so I was a little lost but I'm glad I found you," a tan Hawaiian girl approached him with a cupcake in her hand.

She was a little short with long black hair and brown eyes. The teen wore a red tank top and soft black pants with fake gems attached to the pants in a shape of a butterfly on her thighs.

Shadow got up and turned around with his doll falling to the right side of him.

"Oh, thanks, K'lina. You buy it or did my mother make it?" he took the cupcake from her hand and started eating the pink frosting covered chocolate cupcake with the wrapper still on it.

"Your mom made extras at her shop and she gave me one but I thought I'd give it to you instead since I don't really have anything to offer for your birthday. Hope it tastes good," K'lina smiled, walking towards the bench and sitting down.

Shadow ate the rest of the cupcake, grabbed his doll, and sat on the bench with his friend.

"So…" K'lina piped up, "How's your day? Do anything special today or got any plans?" She asked, scratching behind Shadow's ear.

"Don't really have anything big planned. Just spending my time here because home is too noisy with all my siblings all over the house. Sparkle and I are thinking about going to the movies later and seeing something scary. She likes scary movies but I'm okay with that. I'm not five anymore. Clowns still bother me though. Hate them," Shadow stuck out his tongue.

"I'll buy you a clown figure to give you for your birthday," the Hawaiian teen joked.

"I'd have to make sure to turn you into a hamster and keep you in a box for the rest of your life if you do that," b-x zero-zero-five growled.

"You know I love you enough to not do that," K'lina played with his right ear with her finger.

"I know, I was joking. I'm not good at morphing living things into different species. I got lucky when I turned William into one of us. He and I are the only ones in our family that aren't real Experiments. It's okay though, I mean, I've learned that you don't' have to be the same species to be part of a family. Such as Grandpa Jumba and Pleakley for example," Shadow smiled.

"I'm glad you see it that way. I understand it makes you feel out of place but love is only misplaced if you allow it to be. You're all special in your own way. I'd love to have super strength or your wings to fly, but I'm fine with human powers, such as, driving bumper cars or riding rides when the fair comes or…Hmm, I can't think of anything else," she chuckled.

"It's not as great as we make it look like. I have a tendency to accidently burn something when I sneeze. Sometimes Stitchie doesn't know how to control his strength and not break the bowling ball when rolls it. I'm proud to be a weakling. Can't bowl because the ball is too heavy? No problem. Make your own adaptation of the sport. Can always put Andy's little green toy soldiers on a window and fling rubber bands at them. I don't recommend it though. We Experiments have trouble with our powers as well. We just look like we're happy when we use them. It also opens doors for people to take advantage of you as well. Personally, I'm fine without the publicity," Shadow explained, "You know, you're the only human, other than your parent's, that I know that doesn't get scared of my real form. People find my real appearance and they take a few pictures and run. Then I end up on the news and it's just a mess with the media and the government hiding this information. Probably why I like to hang out here and away from people. You understand me because you've grown up around aliens but no one outside the family will understand. Humans are timid and stupid creatures, no offense, so I don't expect anyone but the family to see the difference between a passive creature and something defending itself. Just bleh," the black b-x frowned.

K'lina sat quietly a moment and then began tickling Shadow, who started laughing, "Because I'm blessed with the opportunity to grow up with you is why I'm not scared of you. Lighten up," she continued tickling him, "How could I be scared of a fluff ball like you? It's not like you're a gremlin or something."

She stopped tickling Shadow, who laid down across the bench and took a deep breath.

"I'm glad to have at least a human my age to hang around with. Though I'm pretty boring in all honestly. The only thing I do is listen to music and play my guitar. Not very outgoing really," he said as K'lina scratched his stomach, "You touch me a lot. I don't see humans touching other humans like you do to me. I think it feels good because these claws are too sharp to get rid of some itches without scratching ourselves up. I kinda like the attention honestly," he said, staring at the clouds above him.

"Yeah? Scratching you is like a habit. Don't take it personal, but you guys are kinda like pets in the household but better. You guys have really soft fur as well so it's really nice to feel. Would make good pillows if allowed it," K'lina chuckled.

"Reason why our fur is always soft is because we eat a lot of eggs and take showers almost every day. We have sensitive noses so we smell things that humans don't. Really annoying really. I'd like to be human for one day or something. Mostly because you guys can wear almost anything. Frankly, I'd like to wear shoes that actually feel comfortable. You have long feet while Experiment feet are really small and a round with small stubs for toes. I'd love to learn how to drive a car or not get chased by the dog catcher. I've never ridden a bike because our legs are not long enough. Things like that I can't help but feel a bit envious of humans. You guys can do so much. I'd like to join a sport in school but I'm too small or eat at a restaurant without my clothes without being chased out. It really sucks," Shadow laughed.

"But if you're human you can't climb walls or eat inedible things because you could get sick for eating forks and spoons. You also don't 'have to worry about going to the bathroom at inconvenient times and public bathrooms are horrible to go to. You Experiments can also run on all-four. Humans can't do that. Well, without looking like fools anyways. Maybe in some years in the not so distant future, Experiments will be recognized as people too. Right now the humans are not quite ready for that adaption but you guys are sort of viewed as animals with talent. It's good some Experiments help the community and have made their own homes and businesses in town. I like going to 'Richter's Fruit Bar' or buying a sandwich at 'Rueben Sandwiches.' I mean, you guys are getting noticed definitely but not quite there on being recognized as a race. Like I said before, in the future things will be better for Experiments and be treated as an equal," the Hawaiian teen girl got off the bench.

"I don't know, K'lina. It might be like the X-men syndrome in that future. Like humans become fearful because of our powers and might make the public a bit more unstable than it really is. I mean, look at the race clashes in human society. If you're a Muslim you're automatically feared as the next bomber or if you're gay people see you as this sinner to be hated. Frankly, I do believe in God but I don't believe he hates any living thing, but humans make him sound like this big man in the clouds that is prejudice. Probably why I don't follow a religion because humans make it look bad. Though, this family is more into science as that's what created us. Mom and dad are literally illegal aliens. Me, I'm supernatural which is kinda like a physical creation from the spirit world. I wasn't made naturally by my parents or by science. I just got lucky but science doesn't explain how I came to be. I honestly don't care about how I was made because that was a bad chapter in my mom's life. I'm alive and with a happy family. I wouldn't trade that for the world," Shadow hopped off the bench.

"Well I'm glad to have you in the family. You're a great friend and you're easy to talk to which is nice because I don't' talk to the other teens in school. Everyone's mainly trying to suck up to the popular kids," K'lina said, walking with Shadow.

"I don't' talk to the other kids in school either. I spend most of my time writing stories or studying. I hardly have a social life. I guess when you have a lot of siblings the need for a human social life isn't all that important to me. Plus it's more like 'he said she said' or he did this or she did that. I get that with the Experiment community as they gossip just as much as humans do. You go to Richter's bar you get a lot of stories of this Experiment dressing up in kids clothing or another Experiment eating trash from the dumpster and got sick. Just little things that are passed around. Gossip is mostly spread because of Nosy being , well, nosy. I wouldn't be surprised if I was mentioned a few times when I used to transform into my real form uncontrollably when I got upset. Thankfully those days are over. Life has been grand to me despite the adventures we've had. Gantu still tries to capture me though but he's an idiot," the black Experiment shook his head.

"I haven't seen or heard from him for a long time. The Sandwiches don't talk about him anymore. Sandy doesn't really like Gantu all that much; Rueben visits him sometimes, or used to. Last time I saw Gantu he was buying something from your mom's desert shop. We didn't speak much. I take it he doesn't like humans very much…Or anyone actually. Maybe Aunt Lilo had something to do with that," K'lina shrugged, walking down the hill towards town.

"He used to be a menace to us but pretty much all the pods are activated but a small few. He's more focused on me than the pods because of my 'godly powers,'" Shadow bent his fingers close to his thumbs a that 'godly powers' part, "He had a chance when I was young but I'm a teen that has more control of my powers. I have no interest in achieving galactic hierarchy with my powers even though I could easily crush anyone that apposed me, not saying that I'm impervious. I still feel pain so it's not like I'm Super Man or something. I'm also not able to be fixed with spare parts and fluid like my family. Since I'm not a real Experiment I can be permanently be shut down because I didn't have an organic wires and computers in my brain to be reactivated like my kin. I don't' get second chances unfortunately. Though, I'm pretty careful."

"Yeah you're special, Shadow. You've lived for sixteen years now and you have grown up a lot. You've got a mature attitude and that is great because we humans are a bit childish in all honestly," K'lina chuckled.

"I get my moments too. We Experiments are very childish sometimes. I guess that's our nature really. We are man children," Shadow laughed

"If you say so."

"I know so," he smiled.


End file.
